


Who

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Masturbation, Other, PWP, Rimming, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark’s finding all kinds of interesting things on the internet. Things he never even knew existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who

Clark stares at his computer monitor with wide eyes. He’s really glad Lex got him a wireless internet connection for his loft, because Clark’s not sure he could watch this in his parents’ home.

The stuff that he’s finding - he’d had no idea there was so much porn on the internet. Even more, it’s free. Which is a good thing since he isn’t quite old enough to be on these sites officially.

It had taken him a while to gather his nerve to click past the age restriction warning the first time, but now he does it with ease. He’s still finding new things, things he had no idea people did together.

Such as right now. It’s just a little two minute clip - he’d have to pay to join the site to see the rest of it - but he’s already watched it four times. When one of the guys had laid down on the bed and the other one bent down to his ass, Clark had thought he was going to kiss the top of it. Maybe lick a cheek.

What he hadn’t expected was to see the ass cheeks parted and for the guy to bury his face between them. As soon as he’d done it, Clark’s entire body had tightened, and he’d started panting for breath.

When the guy lying down had started moaning and spreading his legs wider, pushing himself up and back a little, Clark had to grab his own dick to keep from coming in his jeans. He’s been having to do way too much laundry these days, and he doesn’t want another embarrassing conversation with his mom about it.

Now, dick hard and throbbing under his hand, Clark awkwardly uses his left hand to click to start the video again. As the moans start for the fifth time, Clark gives in. Unzipping his pants and reaching in, Clark hisses as his hand touches his bare cock. He can’t ever remember it being this sensitive before.

His whole body goes hot as he strokes. The first few are tentative, because if he grips tightly, he’s going to fly apart. Grabbing his lube, he squirts some right onto his overheated flesh, letting out a little cry as he does so. Not because the cold bothers him, but because any sensation, no matter how small is almost too much.

Stroking slowly, he can’t even see his screen anymore, his eyes are so glazed over. Still, when the video ends, he restarts it, lost in the sounds and the fantasies it generates.

Heart thundering, even the gentle touches on his dick are too much. Biting back a cry, Clark comes all over his hand. Falling forward, hunching over his monitor, Clark’s breath fogs up the screen as he tries to regain some control.

Vaguely at first, he’s aware of the sounds still coming from his computer. He’d restarted the video again without even thinking about it. Leaning back, he reaches out to touch the screen. He wants that. He wants to bury his face in some guy’s ass and make him moan just like that.

If someone had just told him about it, he’s sure he’d think he was being joked with. It seems like it shouldn’t be appealing at all. Instead, it’s hot, amazing, and so intimate. Yeah. He wants that, and he knows just who he wants it with.

“Clark? Clark, you up there?”

Catching his breath at the familiar voice, Clark closes out of the incriminating site. “Yes, I am. Come on up and join me.”

Yeah, that’s who.

Clark smiles as he hears a foot on the stairs leading up to the lost. Standing, he turns to greet his guest when he reaches the top.


End file.
